


Temple of Thought

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Cold, Cute, M/M, Sunshine - Freeform, Train Station, Waiting, Winter, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Marko is waiting for his lover and it is cold.





	

Once again I checked my pockets for my gloves, but even after the tenth search they didn't magically appear anywhere. I could not feel my hands anymore anyway, so I just tried to warm them up in the pockets of my jacket. I pulled my scarf and hat deeper into my face so that only the eyes stayed unprotected from the deadly cold snow storm.

No other human soul was standing next to me on the train station, one must be crazy to be outside through this kind of weather. But I could not leave him alone, if he ever arrives, time seemed to be frozen also.

From the day he left until this day, a week later, sun did not shine a single second. The snow took over the city, buried everyone and everything under it which was not protected of the cold. Just like me.

He always came back after visiting his family for a week, every half year the same procedure. Still I had the uncomfortable feeling that the day will come when he does not come back as usual, leaving me standing around for hours for someone who will never arrive.

 

A train drove into the station.

I knew it wasn't his, it was the delayed one from ten minutes ago. The station quickly filled with people, shadows, only puppets of the storm. Only seconds later I was lonely again, the train disappeared and left me in silence.

Silence?

I turned around, looking into a pair of green-blueish eyes. A boy, maybe twelve or something similar, was watching me.

'Who are you waiting for?' he asked without hesitation, his voice muffled by the blue scarf he was wearing to cover his face, just like me. Sure, I liked to be alone in such situations, but a little small talk with that kid could kill some time.

'I am waiting for my…' I had to think about it, should I be honest? But why should I lie anyway '…boyfriend.' I smiled. I knew he could not see my mouth but my eyes were speaking for themselves. The boy smiled back, saying 'Oh he must be really happy to have you, to wait in this snow storm for him!'

Oh yes, he must be happy, hopefully. I sighed.

'What's your name?' he continued after a small while 'I am Jaakko, but all my friends just call me Jake. You know, I am waiting for my mommy, she should come with the next train.' The cold did not bother him, it seemed, he began to jump from one foot to the other.

'That's a beautiful name, Jake.' I smiled again 'I think your mom is happy to have such a wonderful son as you, too. And I am Marko.'

'Marko…' the boy began to mutter while looking at the ground 'Never heard that name before!'

'I can imagine why' I whispered to myself while looking at train slowly driving into the station, feeling how my heart skipped a beat.

Olli.

I pulled the scarf down again and searched for his well known face, which was pretty difficult through the big crowd of people. I could not find him, so I waited a little more, until most of the shadows were gone.

Olli.

He was not there.

I looked around again, finding the boy again, who was searching for his mom also.

The station emptied again…leaving us both alone again.

 

I felt nothing in this moment, let it be the freezing cold or the feeling of my heart being ripped out of my chest. I looked up into the sky, the storm stopped…how?

'Marko?' I hear the voice of my lover saying, not sure if it was my imagination or reality.

'Marko, what are you doing?' I heard his laughter, I felt his hand on my head, making me look down.

There he was. He was a head smaller than me, some of his beautiful blonde hair was showing under his hat. And those eyes, blue note sapphire, as I always liked to say.

Once again I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest, but this time it was out of excitement and happiness. I put my arms around him and pulled him closer to my body, giving him a smooch on his forehead. During the hug, I was looking out for my little friend, only to find him and his mom in the exact same situation. I gave him a smirk, he did the same.

'What are you looking at?' Olli asked curiously when we lowered our hug.

'Oh, I just made a new friend while waiting for you.' I laughed, watching him and her leaving. 'I just thought you would not come back.'

'I could never leave you behind, why do you always think about that?' he gave a short laugh and kissed me on my lips.

They were warm, just like his whole body and the fact the sun was suddenly shining.


End file.
